


Weed Goddess

by Basicallymonkey101



Series: Hagakure’s Goddess Harem [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Ghosts, Makoto gets cucked, Pot Goddess, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Hiro finds his Hero
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Hagekure Yasuhiro
Series: Hagakure’s Goddess Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995439
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Weed Goddess

Yasuhiro woke up at 3:00 am, the devil’s hour, and he started praying to the gods above to protect him from the ghosts that plagued his house. He prayed to the burger that aliens stole from him years ago to give him strength and quell his hunger. He prayed to his mother even tho she was alive bc he didn’t want the ghosts to wake her up.

He felt the ghost of his rent money swipe at his ankles, and he prayed to the gods of tinfoil and crystal, needing their guidance. Lastly, he prayed to the most powerful goddess known to man; the goddess of pot. She was a bountiful goddess (and super hot if the drawings Hifumi did were anything to go off of), so he needed her to give him rest in his possible last moments. He pulled out the panic blunt from under the pizza box from 4 hours ago, and lit it up.

Taking a drag to rival his record (2 minutes and 12 seconds. He could’ve had 3 minutes of the a reptoid didn’t come along and snuff out his blunt), and felt his muscles relax. This drag was so good, he needed to share. He looked down at the floor next to him, seeing Leon’s unconscious body in the floor. He opened the red head’s mouth and slipped the blunt in, letting Leon smoke while he snoozed. Sweet.

The smoke filled the room, and a heavenly light descended from the ceiling. Hiro panicked, thinking the aliens were back, before he saw her: the weed goddess, Kyoko Kirigiri. Kyoko gave a sweet smile, cupping the stoner’s gave in her cheek. “Rest easy now, my love. The sounds of the eternally damned and unpaid are no longer an issue.”

She reached into her glove and pulled out the fattest blunt Hiro had ever seen. This thing was like, the size of his bong, man. Leon woke up for a moment, stared at the sight before him, before slipping two more blunts in his mouth and going back to sleep. Hiro laughed and passed his own bong-blunt to Kyoko. The two rejoiced in the sweet, Smokey haven they created, cracked out beyond belief.

From the distance, Makoto was sobbing in the street because he saw the weed goddess descend from the heavens and that was supposed to be his girl god dammit! He was so sad he didn’t even notice Sayaka sneaking up behind him as stuffing him in the trunk of her car before peeling out because Makoto was her’s dammit. They all lived happily ever after except Makoto who was. uh. I can’t actually say those things I’ll eat demonotized from life ok bye.

**Author's Note:**

> haha funny weed man go brrr


End file.
